Ultraman Renius (character)
Ultraman Renius is a universe traveling Ultra that debuts in his own series. History Pre-Ultraman Renius Renius was once a fairly normal Ultra. He lived on the Land of Light with his brother and his friends, and he dreamed of one day being able to explore the stars. But all of this would change when Necronix attacked his home world. None could stop this god of death. Things seem so lost that Renius was forced to leave the planet alongside his brother friends, and the Ultra Brothers themselves. However as all seemed lost, Ultraman King and Ultraman Noa appeared and sealed the creature within the moon, hoping it would never cause any harm again. The two legendary Ultras offered to stay on the Land of Light and repair, encouraging Renius, his friends, and the Ultra Brothers to find another planet to stay on in the meantime. The search was lengthy, and during it, Renius and his friends were separated from the Ultra Brothers, unable to find them. However they did eventually find a suitable planet to live on, and would stay there for 400 years. This was at least, until the fateful day when SaiGrond went to attack the Earth. Ultraman Renius TBA Project D He was planning to travel to the Project D universe but sadly, a black hole sucked him up and he temporarily lost his universe traveling powers. While waiting for a Universal Uber to pick him up, he meets with Ultraman Dent and together they fought a Deltasaur that was tamed by Kyrieloid, but they shortly become rivals after that. Renius and Legacy: Rise of The Dark Cross TBA Rise of the Dark Cross 2 TBA Rise of the Dark Cross Gaiden TBA Universe, Legacy, and Renius: Light Giants Unite! Renius is set to appear in this crossover with Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Legacy. Into Ultra Space Renius is set to appear in this large crossover along with several other members of the anti-Dark Cross team. Personality Renius is nice to others, but a bit immature and angers easily. In times of despair, another side of him comes out, as he acts more mature and displays bravery and intelligence. Forms - Ground= Ground Type Ground Type is Renius' strength form for melee combat. In this form, Renius' punches and kicks becomes stronger but reduces his effectiveness in ranged combat. This form represents strength. :;Weapons *'Arm Blades': Renius retains use of his arm blades in this form. **'Flaming Charge': Renius can charge the blades with flaming energy to both burn and slice his foes. **'Ground Slicer': Renius fires off flaming arcs of energy from the blades. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Ground Crusher Ray': An X-style red energy beam that can destroy monsters in one shot. It is similar to Ultraman X's Xanadium Ray. *'Flaming Boulder': Renius uses his enhanced strength to pull a large boulder from the ground, then sets it ablaze with his own energy and throws it at his enemy as a projectile. *'Ground Crusher Buster': A single-hand beam attack that pushes enemies before taking full effect in the explosive department. ::;Physical *'Ground Cloud Kick': Renius switches to Cloud Type, flies upward into the air, turns back to Ground Type, and comes back down on the enemy with a powerful kick. *'Roundhouse Kick': Renius can perform a powerful roundhouse kick which easily knocks his enemies away. *'Ground Psychokinesis': Renius touches a hand against the ground, then telekinetically surrounds his fist in rock, either using it to punch the enemy with enough force to shatter said rock, or to send an underground shockwave against them. *'Ground Crushing Punch': Similar to the Ground Cloud Kick, Renius flies upwards in the air, either using Flash or Cloud Type, then slams down on his enemies with a punch powerful enough to partially embed his opponent into the ground and create long-reaching cracks in the surrounding ground. ::;Other *'Ground Barrier': Rather than generating an energy barrier, Renius summons a wall of rock to protect himself from attack. - Cloud= Cloud Type Cloud Type is Renius' speed form for ranged attacks. In this form, Renius has an increased set of mid-to-long range attacks but reduces his effectiveness in melee combat. This form represents speed. :;Weapons *'Arm Blades': Renius can still use his arm blades in this form, and to greater effect at that: **'Rapid Slash Attack': Renius flies past his enemy at incredible speeds and slashes at them with his arm blades every time. **'Sky Cluster Slicer': Renius flies up into the air and crosses his arms in a "=" position, charging his arm blades with energy before unleashing a larger wave of energy from them which can cut down foes. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Sky Cluster Ray': An L-style blue energy beam that can seriously injure or kill monsters. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray and Ultraman Orb's Sperion Ray. *'Sky Cluster Slasher': Renius gathers energy into his Cluster Lamp, then fires a large blue arrow-shaped projectile which can cut through foes and cause them to explode soon after. *'Cluster Blasts': Renius fires off a rapid-fire barrage of blue-colored energy projectiles at his opponent. *'Sky Cluster Assault': Renius generates several needle-shaped energy projectiles around his body, then launches them at the enemy. *'Sky Crystal Beam': Renius fires a blue beam from his Cluster Lamp. ::;Physical *'Cloud Punch': Renius grabs his enemy and flies upwards into the air, literally reaching the clouds, then tosses them and punches them with incredible force aided by the extra momentum his enhanced speed gives him. *'Cloud Kick': Renius flies up into the clouds where his enemy can't see him, then flies back down and hits them with several kicks in rapid succession. ::;Other *'Cloud Barrier': Renius' energy barrier in this form. - Shadow= Shadow Type Shadow Type is Renius' dark form that is very brutal but barely still cares about humans. :;Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Renius gains the strength in this form to literally break his enemies, from snapping limbs with ease to tearing them apart, which he will not refrain from doing due to his brutal nature in this form. :;Weapons *'Arm Blades': Renius' arm blades can still be used in this form, but now crackle with a dark power. **'Breaking Ripper': Renius performs a similar maneuver to his Cloud Type form's Sky Cluster Slicer, but unleashes an even more powerful, purple-colored wave of energy which can cut his enemies to pieces, similar to Ultraman Ace's infamous Ultra Guillotine. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Breaking Thunder': Renius covers both of his fists with purple energy and fires a beam from both hands which is purple in color and crackles with an unstable energy. *'Thunder Release Bolt': Seemingly filled with dark energy, Renius can release bolts of crackling energy from his body, sometimes through his hands. It is unknown whether or not he can actually control this. *'Thunder Crystal Shot': Renius fires off an unstable, lightning bolt-esc beam from his Cluster Lamp. ::;Physical *'Thunder Punch': Renius surrounds his fist in the same crackling energy which surrounds his beam and punches at the enemy. *'Thunder Kick': Same as above but with a kicking attack, Renius can also perform a variant of it from the air. ::;Other *'Deflecting Break': Renius in this form can hold up his hand to block enemy attacks, and even cancel out their energy by closing his fist shut and performing a swatting motion, deflecting the enemy's attack or sending it back at them. *'Shadow Barrier': An energy barrier which is purple in color. However unlike in his other forms, this barrier is unstable and can break down if used for extended periods of time. - Hope= Hope Type Hope Type is Renius' ultimate form. This is Renius' light equivalent to Shadow Type. Its fighting style is the exact opposite of Shadow Type's brute force and dark energy. :;Abilities *'Enhanced Strength and Speed': Renius' strength and speed are both greatened in this form, surpassing even his individual Ground and Cloud Type forms. *'Teleportation': Renius can teleport in a flash of light while in this form. However cannot do this too often as it drains his energy. *'Super Psychokinesis': Renius' telekinetic abilities are greatly enhanced in this form, and he can easily move objects and beings around. :;Weapons *'Arm Blades': Renius retains use of his arm blades in this form and can utilize them to greater effect than ever before. Additionally they glow a golden hue. **'Renius Swords': Renius can change his arm blades into true swords of energy on each arm which he can use in combat. ***'Sword Cross Slash': Renius crosses his swords into an "X" position and separates them again, sending out a vertical-facing wave of energy to cut through foes. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Light Hyper Ray': Renius fires a beam in a + shape. It does TONS of damage to enemies that just rely on dark energy related attacks. *'Ultimate Infinitium Cluster Ray': Renius' most powerful beam, the enhanced version of his normal beam which is now golden in color. It can destroy even the strongest foes in a single shot. *'Cluster Lamp' **'Hyper Crystal Shot': A golden beam from Renius's Cluster Lamp. **'Light Flash': A flash of even stronger blinding light from the Cluster Lamp. **'Hyper Slasher': An enhanced version of Renius's Sky Cluster Slasher. *'Hyper Timer Ray': Renius channels energy through his protectors into his Color Timer and fires a powerful golden ray from it which can shoot right through enemies. *'Hope Protector Rays': Renius fires off golden beams of energy from his chest protectors. ::;Other *'Ray of Hope': With one hand, Renius releases a soft ray of energy which imbues the target with hope, allowing them to continue fighting. *'Calming Hope': Renius lets loose a wave of energy which calms angry monsters. }} - Fusions= - Dual Cloud= Dual Cloud Submitted by: Galaxilord1954 EX This is a fusion of Renius and Ultrawoman Marine, and is one of the two non-canon Renius forms, the other being Ultraman Rebirth. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ultrawoman Marine's "Dual Sluggers" and Ultraman Renius' "Cloud Type". This form's element is Wind. Why It Was Made: *The more fusions, the merrier. - Legacy Cluster= Legacy Cluster Submitted by: Cdr This a fusion of Renius and Ultraman Legacy, and is one of the two canon fusion forms, along with Thunder Striker. This form's name is a portmanteau of Legacy's own name of "Ultraman Legacy" and Ultraman Renius' "Infinitium Cluster Ray". This form's element is Light. Why It Was Made: *yay fusions involving my characters. - Thunder Striker= Thunder Striker Made by: KitsuneSoldier This a fusion of Renius and Ultraman Lightning, and is one of the two canon fusion forms, along with Legacy Cluster. This form's name is a portmanteau of Lightning's "Thunder Ball" and Renius' "Renius Striker'''s". This form's element is Slash. '''Why It Was Made: *We're good friends, so WHY NOT FUSE OUR MAIN ULTRAS? :;Weapons *'Slugger Striker Blades': A pair of large, detachable arm blades which can be used in a similar fashion to Lightning's Sluggers. **'Thunder Strike Arrow': Renius connects the Slugger Striker Blades into a large bow, and uses it to fire a powerful arrow of lightning. **'Thunder Spin Staff': Renius connects the Slugger Striker Blades into a long staff, somewhat reminiscent of Kamen Rider Agito's Shining Calibur. ***'Spin Staff Slicer': Renius throws the staff at the opponent like a giant boomerang, generating a large disc of electricity similar to Lightning's Tri-Blade Discharge. ****Alternatively, he can perform a spinning slash while holding the blade in a similar fashion to the Slugger Ace Slicer. }} }} Gallery Renius.jpg|Ultraman Renius by Zombiejiger Trivia and Notes *In his universe, Dyna's Flash Type is replaced with his own Multi Type, making Flash Type unique to Renius. *Renius' name is based on the word "rhino," but with most of the letters switched. *Ultraman Renius was drawn by Celek. **Rendered by UltraGrenburr12678. Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity Category:Fan Characters Category:Ultras